You're my best man
by CassBoy
Summary: Realidade meio alternativa. Sam vai se casar com seu grande amor. Dean e Castiel serão padrinhos. Haverá uma dança para os noivos e padrinhos – mas Castiel não sabe dançar. E agora? - Fic de presente aniversário para a AnarcoGirl!


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta história não me pertencem, fazem parte do universo Supernatural e eu não lucro nada com ela, a não ser a diversão que tenho ao escrevê-la e os reviews (^^)

**Conteúdo:** Romance/Humor – Slash Dastiel – Conteúdo adulto, já sabe: não gosta, não leia, pode fechar a página agora ^^

**Beta:** Eu mesmo XD

**Nota: **Uma realidade alternativa, em que o apocalipse termina bem.

**Sinopse: **Sam vai se casar com seu grande amor. Dean e Castiel serão padrinhos. Haverá uma dança para os noivos e padrinhos – mas Castiel não sabe dançar. E agora?

* * *

**Links: **Para a valsa, fiquei entre essas duas, então escolha à vontade:

_Sangue Vienense (Johann Strauss) - ht*tp:/ww*w.*yout*ube*.*com/wa*tch?v=M*eENyTf*1mbc&featu*re=related_

_Valsa das Flores (Tchaikosvky) - ht*tp:/w*ww.*you*tube*.c*om/wa*tch?v=lF*xQztPf5_I_

* * *

**MUITO IMPORTANTE: **Essa fic é meu **presente de aniversário** para a beta mais linda e poderosa. Ela mesma, a **AnarcoGirl! **Porque ela merece essa e muito mais fics! E tudo de bom, porque é uma pessoa muito especial, que mora no meu coração! PARABÉNS, ANARCO!

* * *

_**You're my bestman**_

- Dean, por que tem que ser tão apertado? – Castiel perguntou, enquanto o homem loiro e de olhos verdes ajeitava a gravata borboleta em seu pescoço.

- Gravatas são assim, Cas! – Dean respondeu, terminando o laço. – Você é que só usa a sua frouxa!

Afastou-se uns passos para olhar o anjo. O smoking estava perfeito nele. Mas era estranho vê-lo usando outra coisa que não o seu velho terno azul marinho encimado pelo sobretudo bege. Sorriu quando ele mexeu o pescoço, visivelmente incomodado com a gravata.

- Eu sei, é um saco! – falou, fazendo uma careta. – Mas temos que fazer isso pelo Sammy.

- Dean, isso é outra coisa que eu não entendo. – Castiel disse, os olhos azuis naquela expressão tão peculiar. – Eu digo, você era uma escolha meio óbvia, mas eu? Porque Sam me escolheria como padrinho?

- Ora Cas, porque você é nosso amigo! É parte da família! – um sorriso iluminou o rosto do caçador quando disse aquilo. – Vocês tiveram seus problemas no começo, com aquele lance de sangue de demônio, mas depois ficou tudo bem. Além do mais, graças a você este dia está acontecendo. Não podemos esquecer de que foi você que mexeu os pauzinhos lá em cima para trazer Jess de volta.

- Ah, eu não fiz muita coisa – começou o anjo, desconcertado.

- Nem vem com modéstia, Cas! – Dean disse, dando um tapinha no rosto do anjo. – Receber um elogio não é pecado!

- O orgulho é. – replicou Castiel, retraindo-se de leve com o toque.

- Mas isso não é orgulho, Cas. – o loiro disse, colocando a mão no ombro dele. – É só admitir a verdade.

- Certo. Admitir a verdade. – Castiel concordou, com um pequeno sorriso.

- Bom, você já está pronto. – Dean tornou a dizer. – Agora eu vou terminar de me arrumar. Sammy já deve estar louco de ansiedade. Ainda bem que a Jess arrumou umas amigas para arrumá-lo direitinho.

Enquanto falava, o loiro se olhava no espelho, fazendo o nó da própria gravata. Castiel o olhava atentamente, impressionado com aquela habilidade do Winchester. O anjo acompanhava cada movimento dos dedos que manipulavam o pano.

Enquanto observava, Castiel se deixava levar por todas aquelas coisas que sentia sempre que estava perto de Dean. Não entendia muito bem porque o coração de Jimmy Novak batia mais rápido. Não entendia porque o corpo dele suava e tremia quando o caçador se aproximava muito. Era complicado aquilo tudo. Não sabia até onde eram apenas reações de seu receptáculo e onde começavam seus próprios sentimentos.

Sentimentos. Ele, anjo, não deveria sentir. Seu dever era obedecer às ordens superiores. Era guerreiro, era soldado. Mas, desde que sua existência cruzara com a de Dean Winchester, muitos de seus paradigmas tinham sido estilhaçados. Mesmo assim, era confuso, era estranho. Sabia que estava e estaria sempre indissoluvelmente ligado ao caçador, mas o que exatamente aquele vínculo significava era sua maior questão.

- Cas, você está bem? – o som grave da voz de Dean tirou o anjo dos seus pensamentos.

- Eu estou. – respondeu, desviando o olhar. – É engraçado ver você assim. – emendou, para mudar o assunto.

- Ah, qual é, Cas? Eu sempre fico elegante nos ternos que usamos quando precisamos nos fingir de agentes do FBI.

- Mas você não usa smoking. – o anjo replicou.

- Nem você. – Dean retrucou. – Mas hoje é dia de festa, então o smoking é necessário. Falando em festa... você está sabendo da dança, não é?

Castiel arregalou os olhos, voltando-os novamente para Dean.

- Dança?

- É, Cas, dança. – o loiro repetiu. – Depois do casamento, vai ter uma dança. Além dos noivos, os padrinhos também dançam.

- Mas Dean... eu não sei dançar. – Castiel disse, preocupado.

O caçador ergueu as sobrancelhas. Seus olhos verdes moveram-se de um lado para o outro, como se ele estivesse tentando tomar uma decisão.

- Bom... se você quiser, eu... eu posso te ensinar. – finalmente ele falou, a voz baixa.

- _Você _sabe dançar? – O anjo surpreendeu-se.

- Não conta para ninguém! – o loiro pediu, aproximando-se. – Mas eu andei fazendo umas aulas. E, modéstia a parte, até que eu não me saí mal.

Castiel sorriu. Dean sempre conseguia surpreendê-lo, fosse em momentos mais sérios, fosse em momentos descontraídos como aquele.

- E você me ensinaria? – perguntou.

- Claro! – Dean respondeu de imediato.

Não conseguia definir direito o que sentia pelo anjo. Era mais do que amizade, disso ele tinha consciência. Castiel o conhecia por inteiro, nem mesmo Sam era tão íntimo. Castiel conhecia seu lado mais brilhante e o mais escuro. O resgatara do Inferno, rebelara-se por ele, acreditara nele. Vira nele algum valor, quando nem mesmo ele próprio pensava assim.

Dean era experiente o suficiente para saber quando alguém o atraía. E não havia como negar que o anjo fazia com que ele tivesse pensamentos completamente inapropriados com um ser angelical. Mas o que fazer, se ele encarnava um receptáculo tão provocante? E ia além. Estivera com Jimmy Novak, o ser humano. Mas não era a mesma coisa que estar com Castiel. O anjo e o receptáculo juntos eram um outro ser.

- Mas aqui não dá. – acrescentou, olhando em volta. – Não tem espaço.

- Nisso eu posso dar um jeito. – Castiel sorriu, encostando a ponta dos dedos na testa do Winchester.

Em um piscar de olhos, eles estavam no alto de um pequeno edifício de subúrbio. Dean sentiu-se tonto, como sempre acontecia quando o anjo o levava naquelas viagens instantâneas. Abriu a boca para repreendê-lo, odiava aquilo, mas perdeu o ímpeto ao ver o sorriso ainda estampando o rosto angulado.

- Um lugar espaçoso e tranqüilo. – disse, os olhos brilhando.

- Certo. – o loiro disse, olhando ao redor. – É perfeito. Mas precisamos de música.

Mal fechara a boca e o anjo tinha sumido. E antes que pudesse se perguntar onde ele tinha ido, Castiel estava de volta, com um rádio daqueles que funcionavam com pilhas em uma das mãos e um cd em outro.

- Música. – disse, sorrindo.

O caçador balançou a cabeça. Castiel nunca mudaria, mesmo que passasse por cem apocalipses. Sempre com aquela lógica estranha de anjo. Sempre com aquele ar de inocência. Sempre capaz de tirar dele um sorriso.

- Bom, eu ainda não entendo muito de música erudita, mas deve servir. – falou, apanhando o aparelho de som e o cd. Colocou o rádio em um canto e pôs o cd para tocar. Logo o som da valsa encheu o ar.

Dean aproximou-se do anjo. Respirou fundo e sentiu o cheiro adocicado que se desprendia dele. Aquilo o deixava curioso. Castiel não tomava banho – pelo menos ele nunca tinha visto – mas aquele cheiro bom estava sempre ao redor do homem-anjo de olhos azuis. O caçador tentou se concentrar na tarefa que teria, ensinar o anjo a dançar.

- Primeira coisa, Cas. – disse, procurando não puxar muito o ar para não perder-se no perfume do anjo. – Na dança tem aquele que conduz, o homem, e o conduzido, a mulher. Bem... eu só posso te ensinar se eu conduzir...

- Então eu vou fazer o papel de mulher? – Castiel completou o raciocínio com a pergunta, inclinando a cabeça levemente.

- Sim. Quer dizer, não! – Dean se atrapalhou. – Mais ou menos. Como estamos sem tempo, vai ter que ser assim. Mas os passos são os mesmos, só mudam alguns detalhes. Na hora eu sei que você vai se dar bem.

- Com quem eu vou dançar, Dean? – o anjo perguntou, com a mesma expressão de antes.

- Ahnn, é uma das amigas da Jess... – o loiro tentava se lembrar. – Penny, Jenny, alguma coisa assim.

- Aham. – Castiel concordou.

Um estranho silêncio se fez entre anjo e caçador. Talvez porque ambos sabiam o que viria agora. Dean estava com o rosto ligeiramente avermelhado.

- Ah, agora, a Penny (ou Jessy) vai colocar a mão no seu ombro assim, - falou, aproximando-se ainda mais do anjo, pegando a mão dele e colocando em seu próprio ombro – e você... hm, você vai colocar sua mão na cintura dela assim, - enlaçou a cintura de Castiel sua própria mão, ligeiramente trêmula – e por fim vocês se dão as mãos, assim.

Os dedos humanos e angelicais se entrelaçaram levemente. Os dois corações bateram mais forte, os dois rostos ficaram vermelhos e as duas gargantas secaram. Dean engoliu em seco e passou a língua nos lábios, antes de falar, os olhos no ombro do anjo – seria demais olhar nas íris azuis, isso ele sabia.

- A valsa pode parecer muito simples, Cas, mas é preciso que haja sintonia entre os dançarinos. – falou, em voz baixa. Mas o anjo estava atento. Seu olhar absorvia cada movimento da boca do caçador. – É preciso se deixar levar pela música, pelo ritmo. Assim.

O loiro esperou o compasso certo antes de dar o primeiro passo. Para a direita, para a esquerda. O anjo seguiu-o, para a direita, para a esquerda. Um, dois, um, dois.

- Isso, Cas, muito bom. – Dean elogiu, e Castiel abriu um sorriso. Mas o caçador ainda não o olhava nos olhos. – Agora vamos trabalhar a evolução.

Atento à métrica musical, o Winchester foi conduzindo o anjo, girando aos poucos, devagar, pelo teto que lhes servia de salão. Todos os sentidos de Castiel estavam trabalhando juntos: os ouvidos atentos ao som, percebendo que seus passos estavam sincronizados com ele; os olhos seguindo ora os movimentos dos pés, ora fixos no rosto de seu professor; o olfato enlevado pelo perfume marcante que Dean estava usando – mas que ainda assim não mascarava o cheiro dele mesmo, que era melhor que qualquer fragância; o tato sentia a mão quente do loiro na sua, ligeiramente suada. E o paladar... o paladar ainda imaginava qual seria o gosto daqueles lábios, tão próximos.

- Assim, Cas. – Dean voltou a falar, os olhos sempre no ombro do anjo. – Você está aprendendo bem.

- Você é um bom professor. – Castiel não se conteve. Dean o descontrolava, o fazia sentir-se perdido em meio a tantas sensações e desejos. O loiro, por sua vez, sorriu e continuou a conduzir a dança.

- Mas o mais importante em qualquer dança, – o caçador disse depois de alguns giros, dessa vez com a voz séria, profunda – é ter intimidade com seu parceiro. Olhar no olho e sentir que os dois são uma pessoa só, seguindo o fluir da música.

E finalmente ele deixou de encarar os ombros para fixar as orbes azuis celeste de Castiel. O anjo sentiu o corpo estremecer diante da imensidão contida nas íris cor de esmeralda. Sabia muito do que aqueles olhos diziam, da tristeza, da dor. Também do imenso amor que Dean carregava dentro de si, do seu despojamento, de sua coragem, de seus valores que muitas vezes ele ocultava por não se dar conta deles. Mas aquele olhar ainda era capaz de deixá-lo intrigado, de mostrar matizes novas, de ser completamente atordoante.

Castiel não disse nada, apenas mergulhou naquele olhar, deixando-se levar pelo caçador, girando, girando, girando. Sim, eles eram uma pessoa só, uma mistura de anjo e homem, deslizando ao som da música divina – uma música que soava por entre as notas da valsa, que só os eles podiam ouvir. Uma música que era dos dois e somente deles, porque era feita a partir das batidas de seus corações.

Dean tentava encontrar-se no infinito azul que eram os olhos de Castiel. Aquele que sabia tanto dele. Aquele que o amava por inteiro. Sim, sabia que o anjo o amava. Não dizia a si mesmo naquelas palavras, mas seu coração tinha conhecimento. Seu coração que fora iluminado pelo ser celestial em suas horas mais negras. Não duvidava de que seu irmão o amava, não duvidava de que Bobby o amava. Mas era diferente. Castiel era anjo e era homem, era um guerreiro como ele, calejado como ele, atormentado como ele.

Aos poucos eles se aproximaram mais. Primeiro os corpos, depois os rostos. Era um movimento tão natural quanto os passos da dança que executavam. Algo maior os guiava. O contato visual foi quebrado quando os olhos se fecharam e os lábios se tocaram. Mas eles não precisavam mais dos olhos para se verem. Viam-se, sentiam-se um ao outro de uma outra forma.

Os lábios de Dean eram tão macios quanto o anjo pensara, mas o sabor extrapolava sua capacidade de imaginar. Não ofereceu a menor resistência quando a língua quente e molhada do caçador adentrou sua boca, fazendo movimentos que ele desconhecia. Mas assim como Dean o conduzia na dança, o conduzia no beijo.

Dean sentia o coração descontrolado. Não acreditava no que estava fazendo, mas não podia lutar contra aquilo. Seu corpo e sua alma pediam. Ele só podia mergulhar cada vez mais no gosto da boca de Castiel, muito melhor do que qualquer um que ele provara. O anjo era dócil e seguia seus comandos.

A valsa tinha cessado e dado lugar a uma outra dança. As mãos entrelaçadas se soltaram e Dean envolveu a cintura de Castiel, enquanto ele passava os braços em torno de seu pescoço. A intensidade do beijo aumentava a cada segundo, a medida que a vontade de explorar e sentir o outro crescia.

O anjo estava completamente rendido ao caçador e a tudo o que estava experimentando. Seu corpo imaterial angélico não podia sentir, mas ele estava ligado ao corpo de Jimmy Novak, agradecendo ao humano por poder partilhar aquelas sensações – que ultrapassavam o físico e o atingiam em sua própria essência de anjo. Deixou que Dean o levasse até a parede da cobertura da escada do prédio. Gemeu quando sentiu o peso dele pressionando-o contra ela.

- Dean... – murmurou quando o caçador soltou-se de seus lábios.

Os olhos azuis se encontraram mais uma vez com os verdes, brilhantes, cheios de uma felicidade que não podia ser explicada.

- Cas... – a voz grave de Dean soou, antes dele afundar o rosto no pescoço do anjo, arrancando gemidos com beijos vorazes.

As mãos foram logo desfazendo o nó que prendia o colarinho, que por sua vez escondia a pele macia e aromática. O branco do pescoço passou para um tom avermelhado onde os lábios do caçador passaram, traçando um caminho para baixo, enquanto as mãos abriam os botões da camisa branca.

Castiel, de olhos fechados, desceu as mãos pelas costas fortes do loiro, puxando o seu quadril de encontro ao seu próprio. O tecido fino das calças sociais fazia o contato entre as duas ereções ainda mais excitante. E ficava melhor quando Dean se movimentava para cima e para baixo, para um lado e para o outro.

Peça por peça, entre beijos e mordidas, sussuros e gemidos, as roupas foram tiradas e deixadas de lado. Não se importavam em estarem despidos um diante do outro. Muito menos de estarem no topo de um edifício qualquer... o que importava era saciar aquele desejo que crescia a cada instante.

Dean observou o corpo de Castiel um momento. Não enxergava Jimmy ali. Enxergava o anjo, o seu anjo, feito homem para ele. Beijou-o novamente, colando-se o máximo possível, sentindo cada centímetro de pele quente encostada à sua, arrepiando-se, como se correntes elétricas perpassassem os dois. Beijou-o até que ambos ficassem sem fôlego.

Sua boca trilhou mais uma vez o caminho do pescoço do anjo para seus mamilos, lambendo e sugando, e dali para o tórax, que se contraía a cada toque dos lábios, acompanhado de um arfar que lhe fazia tremer de excitação. As mãos do loiro já envolviam o membro do anjo, que mal podia acreditar que houvesse sensação tão boa.

Mas havia. Castiel não previu o que estava por acontecer, sendo pego de surpresa quando a boca aveludada de Dean o envolveu.

- Ah, Dean! – era o que ele podia dizer, chamar por aquele que estava lhe levando ao paraíso, no melhor sentido da expressão.

Dean não costumava fazer aquilo. Mas era Castiel. Ele queria-o por inteiro, de todos os jeitos. E ele era delicioso. Não estava minimamente arrependido de sugá-lo, engoli-lo, subir e descer, tirando dele gemidos de prazer. A voz de Castiel gemendo por ele era melhor que qualquer sinfonia jamais composta.

O anjo enlaçou os dedos nos cabelos loiros, mas era Dean quem conduzia, aumentando o ritmo dos movimentos, aumentando o prazer que se espalhava em ondas por seu corpo.

- Dean... eu... oh, Dean!

O que era aquilo que tinha acabado de acontecer? Cada momento era uma surpresa diferente, mas Castiel sentia seu corpo humano perdendo as forças diante da magnitude do prazer que sentira. A respiração acelerada, a visão turva, o coração aos solavancos. O membro entre suas pernas pulsava, derramando na boca do caçador a prova do gozo que tomava conta dele.

Dean sabia o que estava fazendo. Queria provar o gosto de Castiel, queria mostrar que não havia limites para com ele. Levantou-se devagar, refazendo o caminho dos beijos, até chegar à boca entreaberta, que esperava sua língua para preenchê-la. As mãos apertavam as nádegas do anjo, enquanto o membro escorregava por entre as coxas dele. O corpo sensível de Castiel arrepiou-se com aquele contato, o loiro deslizando, indo e voltando.

Então Dean virou-o, colando-se atrás do anjo, a respiração quente em sua orelha. Castiel, com as mãos espalmadas na parede, procurava mais contato com o caçador. O loiro levou um dedo até a boca angelical, que sugou-o com vontade. Em seguida, o dedo estava na entrada do anjo, brincando e provocando.

Com habilidade, paciência e cuidado, Dean introduziu um dedo, depois mais um. Castiel não se importava com a invasão. Estava entregue, faria o que Dean quisesse. E era muito bom. Os dedos do outro o tocavam em pontos que o faziam arfar e gemer.

O caçador sentiu que o anjo estava pronto. Molhou-se com a própria saliva e posicionou-se. Forçou o membro contra a entrada apertada de Castiel, que reprimiu um gemido.

- Cas? Você está bem? – perguntou, preocupado. – Eu não quero te machucar...

- Eu consigo, Dean. – foi o que ele respondeu.

Dean não poderia machucá-lo. Mesmo que quisesse, não conseguiria. Afinal de contas, ele ainda era um anjo. Ainda que suas emoções o aproximassem do corpo humano e dele compartilhassem as sensações, ele mantinha suas vantagens angelicais. O gemido que reprimiu era de prazer. De alegria por sentir-se sendo preenchido por aquele que amava.

Aos poucos Dean sentiu-se acolhido pelo corpo quente do anjo que amava. E como era bom! Ninguém se igualava. Sua boca abriu-se em um longo suspiro, e ele puxou o anjo, virando seu rosto para beijá-lo.

Para dentro e para fora ele se movimentava, aproximando-se a cada estocada de um êxtase que ele não conseguiria nominar. Paraíso era pouco.

- Cas... você é tão... bom! – dizia, a voz entrecortada.

Castiel não conseguia responder. Estava perdido em algum lugar entre o Céu, a Terra e o Inferno. Estava em um lugar onde tudo estava distorcido e se misturava, onde tudo girava em torno de Dean entrando e saindo dele, onde tudo se resumia em sentir o Winchester ligado a ele. Sua garganta rasgava-se em gemidos roucos. Seus dedos arranhavam a superfície áspera da parede. Suas pernas dobradas mal conseguiam sustentar o peso do corpo.

- Ah, Cas... meu Cas! – o loiro gemeu, agarrando a cintura do moreno, aumentando a intensidade e a velocidade das idas e vindas, enchendo o ar com o som dos corpos – agora suados – se chocando.

Com uma estocada final, Dean enterrou-se mais ainda dentro do anjo, derramando seu gozo. E era como se ele estivesse fora de si, flutuando entre nuvens, mergulhando no mais fundo os oceanos. O suor pingava-lhe do rosto, o peito subia e descia rápido, buscando ar para recuperar o fôlego perdido.

Castiel sentia as pernas bambas. O prazer que sentira com o primeiro orgasmo não era nada se comparado ao que tivera agora, sem nem ao menos ter se tocado. Por um momento ele pensou que tinha abandonado seu receptáculo e ido para uma outra dimensão. Mas então todas as sensações o trouxeram de volta e ele ouviu, sentiu, cheirou...

O Winchester envolveu o anjo em um abraço, beijando de leve seu pescoço. Ficaram assim, juntos e ligados por um tempo incontável. Então o caçador saiu de dentro do anjo e virou, beijando-o com carinho e suavidade.

- Cas... – disse, baixinho, abrindo os olhos para ver o outro. – Isso foi sensacional. Inacreditável...

- Dean... – Castiel chamou, a cabeça inclinada.

- Diga, Cas. – o loiro disse, paciente.

- Essa é a parte que eu digo que te amo?

O coração do loiro falhou uma batida. Ele baixou os olhos, para depois levantá-los novamente. Sua boca ensaiou um sorriso, mas ele não se completou. Só podia ser Castiel... Como ele conseguia ser tão inocente, algumas vezes? Aquilo tinha tocado profundamente o caçador. Tinha escutado "eu te amo" pouquíssimas vezes em sua vida, mas nunca daquela forma. Nunca tinha soado tão verdadeiro e tão intenso. Os olhos verdes encheram-se de lágrimas.

- Não era agora? – Castiel perguntou, preocupado em ter dito algo errado.

- Era sim, Cas. – respondeu, puxando-o para um beijo. – E essa é a parte que eu digo: Eu te amo. Te amo, Castiel, meu anjo.

Amor. Aquilo era o amor. Que jamais tinha tocado Dean daquela forma. Nem Castiel. O anjo, que não conhecia os sentimentos, descobria o mais sublime deles com o caçador que era pleno de amor, mas que assim não se via. Precisavam um do outro para sentirem a força avassaladora e ao mesmo tempo suave do amor.

Ficaram juntos, apreciando aquela nova descoberta, muito tempo, até que o sol começou a baixar, trazendo o crepúsculo sobre eles.

- Cas, precisamos ir. – Dean disse, beijando o ombro do anjo de leve.

- Mas aqui está tão bom... – ele disse.

- Temos o casamento. – Dean argumentou. – A noiva atrasar é normal, mas não os padrinhos.

- Se é assim...

- Você está preparado para dançar? – o loiro perguntou, enquanto vestiam as roupas e se arrumavam da melhor maneira possível.

- Acho que ficou alguma coisa da lição. – O anjo respondeu, sorrindo. – Mas talvez eu precise de mais algumas aulas. – acrescentou.

Dean ergueu as sobrancelhas, tentando identificar se havia malícia ou não no comentário.

- Bom, tudo bem. – disse, decidindo que da parte dele haveria sim, malícia. Como não haveria de ter? – Eu terei muito prazer em te ensinar. E ainda preciso te mostrar como conduzir...

Castiel entendeu o significado das palavras e riu. Tinha muito o que aprender ainda com Dean. Mas era o que mais queria.

Agradeceria a Sam mais tarde por ter lhe convidado para ser padrinho... Mas principalmente por ter inventado aquela história de dança.

**FIM**

* * *

**Nota do Autor¹: **Só a respeito do título da fic. _Best man _é o padrinho de casamento do noivo, e literalmente é "melhor homem". Eu queria fazer um trocadilho no final, do Cas dizendo que o Dean era seu "melhor homem" (best man) e o Dean respondendo que o Cas era o seu "melhor anjo" (best angel), mas não consegui fazer uma adaptação u.u'. Mas fica o título aí pra lembrar da intenção original, rsrsrsr.

**Nota do Autor²: **Agora é que são elas... e então, amada e idolatrada** AnarcoGirl**, gostou? *treme de nervoso*** Essa fic é especial e totalmente sua**. Desculpa o atraso... eu não estava encontrando o plot certo (eu até comecei a fazer outras fics, mas precisava ser algo doce e alegre, não é?). Acredita que eu achei o começo dessa fic num caderno de rascunhos do ano passado? Pois é, não tive dúvidas de que ele era o certo (ação do destino?).

Parabéns para você! Que você a cada dia aproveitar mais essa experiência única que é a vida! Que a sua vida possa tocar a cada dia a vida de mais pessoas, como tocou a minha! Que você possa a cada manhã olhar para o dia que começa e ver oportunidades de dar mais passos na direção da felicidade. Porque ela existe, mas cabe a nós fazermos nossa parte para chegar até ela!

Um grande abraço de urso, um mega beijo estalado! Te adoro demais! #HappyBDay!


End file.
